Past and Present
by oncemorewithfeeling15x
Summary: The life of Rachel and Puck, past and present, as I have imagined it More plot than smut but featuring some sexual content, rated M just in case ** 17 chapters in total **
1. Chapter 1

The thunder crashed and Rachel awoke with a start clutching the midnight blue bedspread to her soft curves. She looked at the clock: 2:00 am. He still wasn't back yet. This didn't worry her greatly because her husband Noah was always working late; he was a police officer. Rachel gingerly climbed out of bed and threw on his old football jersey, number 20, as she quietly snuck out the door. Three doors down the hall and to the left was their son Jack's room and right across from that was their daughter Liana's. Both kids were fast asleep and not the least bit shaken by the storm. They were just like Noah in that regard; they could weather any storm and slept like angels. Rachel returned to bed thinking 'I hope Noah gets home soon.'

The thunder crashed and Noah bolted upright in his chair. He was working late at the office as usual. The area was bustling with crime as of late and he hadn't left the squad room since noon. He glanced over at the clock, it was 2 am. As his eyes shifted sideways towards the clock he noticed the picture of his wife and kids. Noah resolved to be home within the hour. 'I gotta get the hell outta here,' thought Noah. By a quarter after 2 he was in the car headed home, paperwork be damned.

As Noah mounted the stairs to the second floor he thought, 'How the hell does Rachel put up with this? I'm gone all day and night.' He began to reminisce about their past with each sluggish step.

She was a truly amazing woman. They had grown up in the same town, Lima, Ohio; a completely trailer trash hell hole where no one got out or made a name for themselves. Growing up, Noah and Rachel had been best friends, thick as thieves. As children, Rachel and Noah would run around his backyard playing tag. He remembered once when they were five and he kissed her on the cheek and told her he loved her. Rachel pushed him to the ground and ran away. 'She was always hard to get' Noah thought wryly, stopping to check in on Jack and Liana.

But once Noah's dad skipped town, he became withdrawn and left Rachel in the dust too. After that Noah vowed to never let anyone remember the friendship they shared or let himself get close to a single human being ever again.

He tormented her throughout high school with slushie facials and rumors about her sex life. One night Noah had a dream starring his childhood sweetheart Rachel. She climbed through his window wearing nothing but a long flowing ivory colored nightgown. Noah awoke to a startling revelation; he had somehow fallen in love with Rachel Berry.

Noah had joined Glee club the next day in order to get closer to her. Rachel was an incredibly talented singer and Noah wasn't too bad himself. He could play guitar really well and his voice had great potential. To impress her he got up and sang a solo – 'Sweet Caroline' – and she nearly melted at his heartfelt performance. After the impromptu show, she kissed him in front of everyone. Noah had never been happier.

After some highly warranted trepidation, Rachel Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman started a whirlwind high school romance. Two months later Noah replayed the scene in his backyard from when they were kids. Chasing Rachel around his yard, he caught her in a tight embrace, kissed her on the cheek and said 'I love you.' Rachel, falling right into step, pushed him to the ground and said, 'I love you too.'

A year later Noah graduated and entered the Ohio State police force and Rachel had never been more proud. Her senior year, Noah made sure to visit McKinley High in his uniform to really impress Rachel and prove to everyone that he wasn't just another good-for-nothing kid from Lima. He had become someone; someone that Rachel Berry could truly fall in love with.

When she graduated the following year, Noah splurged and bought them tickets to see Spring Awakening on Broadway in New York City. He knew that she was dying to see the show and Noah only wanted to make Rachel happy. The night before they left, Noah spent the night at Rachel's. Her parents were gone for the weekend and Noah was content to watch a movie and fall asleep next to her. But Rachel had other plans. The night started out innocent enough until Rachel changed into her pajamas. She came back to bed wearing nothing but a black bra and black lace boy shorts. Noah's jaw hit the floor as Rachel silently stalked her way over to him.

She climbed into bed, straddled his hips and shoved her tongue roughly into his mouth. Noah couldn't resist and grabbed her hips firmly while grinding up into Rachel's lace covered crotch. They had never been intimate before although they had been dating for almost two years.

Noah pulled back and asked, "Rachel hun is this okay? I wanna do whatever you're comfortable with."

He let out a sigh of relief as she replied, "Noah this is the right time. I love you."

He uttered an "I love you too" as he slid his hands through her chestnut colored silk locks. In response Rachel moaned softly against his lips and pushed down against his boxers covered erection. She felt so good writhing on top of his body and Noah couldn't wait to touch her, but he let Rachel set the pace.

She lay down beside him and began taking off his boxers slowly, torturously. After Noah was completely naked, Rachel unhooked her bra and let her perfect breasts tumble free. They'd been here before, Noah naked and Rachel mostly naked. Noah smirked to himself as he prayed she would let things go further. And she did. Rachel trailed kisses down Noah's rock hard body as she stopped tentatively at his erection. She began slowly kissing the tip and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to ram himself down her throat. Rachel continued kissing and sucking on his cock while Noah moaned and gently fisted her hair. She was working him up into frenzy when he stopped her. A worried look clouded her beautiful eyes when Noah simply stated, "My turn now" as he flipped Rachel onto her back.

He slowly slid the lacy underwear down her thighs as he planted soft kisses on the exposed flesh. Rachel mewled like a kitten and Noah loved her little noises. He gently darted his tongue out and lightly touched her clit with his tongue. Rachel let a loud gasp escape and Noah chuckled, sending vibrations against her sensitive skin. Noah began licking, suckling and nibbling the tender flesh as Rachel writhed above him. She was close; Noah attached his lips lightly to her clit as he thrust his tongue into her slit. As she shuddered with orgasm, Rachel moaned, "Oh god Noah, yes yes yes!"

Noah held her as she came down from her climax. 'God she's beautiful' Noah wistfully thought. She opened her brown eyes wide and said, "Noah I'm ready." With that, he slowly entered her waiting body. She shuddered as he began thrusting slowly. Once she adjusted to his size, Rachel grabbed onto his butt and dug in her nails. Noah grunted and sped up causing them both to grunt and moan at the delicious contact. As her second orgasm approached, Rachel brought her hips up to meet his on every downward thrust. She was so tight, Noah could barely maintain control. She reached beneath them to tickle his heavy sac, as Noah reached in between them to finger her clit. Noah kissed away her tears as they both exploded in orgasm. The lovers fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The next morning, after oversleeping, they rushed to the airport just barely making their flight. Rachel's skin glowed and she didn't stop smiling the entire flight.

Noah and Rachel spent the weekend taking in the sights of the bright city lights and before hopping back on the plane to Lima, Noah dropped to one knee and proposed in the middle of JFK Airport. A speechless Rachel, a miracle in the eyes of those who knew her, simply nodded her assent. The smiles that broke out on their faces were indescribable to passerby.


	2. Chapter 2

Now here he was, a member of the New York Police Department, climbing the stairs of his Brooklyn town house, with a raging hard-on, and climbing into the bed of his beautiful wife.

As Rachel rolls over to face her husband she notices his impressive bulge butting against her thigh and huskily whispers, "I missed you baby."

Noah whispers back, "I missed you too. It was another hectic night."

"Can't you take a day off?" Rachel pouted.

"Not yet but soon, and you know you're hard to resist when you pout." Noah retorted with a sly smirk.

Their lips met in a tentative kiss, barely ghosting each other until Noah couldn't stand the lack of contact. He wrapped his arms around Rachel's slim waist and pulled her closer. Lips pressed hard against each other as their bodies aligned, they needed each other. His desire was apparent and hers was just heating up. As their tongues fought for dominance, the house alarm blared. Both Rachel and Noah quickly threw on clothes and scrambled out of bed as Noah reached for his gun. Rachel ran to grab Jack and Liana and usher them into the bedroom. Noah cautiously approached the stairs and made his way down into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A shadowy figure stood near the screen door, frantically trying to silence the alarm. Noah approached wordlessly and shouted, "Freeze!" The intruder held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and shakily said, "Don't shoot! Puck it's me!"

Noah, with his gun still raised, groped for the light switch. Finding it, the sight before his eyes shocked the hell out of him. "Finn? What the hell are you doing here?" Noah spat out angrily.

Finn nervously fidgeted with his hands, "Um I thought I'd surprise you and Rach. Didn't think the alarm would be on."

"Of course the alarm would be on at 3 am Finn!" Noah yelled.

Sheepishly Finn responded, "Dude I'm sorry for waking everyone up. Can I just crash on the couch?"

After Noah hadn't come back for 20 minutes Rachel started getting nervous. She put the kids back to sleep and then slowly crept downstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks about halfway down the stairs. 'What is Finn doing here?' she thought.

Finn Hudson was Rachel Berry's ex-boyfriend and Noah Puckerman's ex-best friend. Before dating Noah in sophomore year, she shared a brief romance with Finn Hudson, her male lead in Glee club. When Rachel and Puck got married, Finn showed up drunk to the wedding and professed his love for the bride to be. Rachel was mortified and Noah was furious. Neither had spoken to Finn since and it was almost six years later.

"Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel quietly asked.

"Hey Rach. I missed you guys…" Finn responded just as quietly.

Noah's guarded stance and eyes burning with hatred didn't necessitate a response but he gave one anyway. "Yeah well we didn't miss you so why don't you leave?"

Rachel, always the peacekeeper, interjected, "Noah sweetheart it's nearing 4, where else would he go? Finn you can spend the night… I'll go get some blankets."

"Thanks Rach."

Noah followed Rachel to the hall closet where the Puckermans kept spare blankets and pillows. "You can't be serious Rachel! I don't want him staying here. Who knows if he's still in love with you?" Noah whispered loudly.

"Baby I don't care if he's still in love with me because you're the one I want to be with. I wouldn't trade our family or our life for anything. Especially not a high school fling who treated me poorly." Rachel responded in a matter of fact tone.

With those simple words, Noah was easily soothed. He really did love this woman and knew she loved him too. They were perfect for each other and nothing, especially not Finn Hudson, would get in the way of that.

From the next room Finn listened as Rachel reassured her husband that he was the only one for her. It was sweet to hear her lie like that. 'I know Rach says she's happy but she can't be. This is Puck we're talking about. He's bound to screw up and I'll be there when he does.' Finn thought and smiled to himself.

"What the hell are you smiling about Hudson?" Puck growled.

"Nothing Puck. I'm happy to be here that's all." Finn replied.

"Yeah well we're not…" Puck started but Rachel interrupted.

"We're glad to have you here Finn. Get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning." Rachel ended the conversation with a pointed look at Noah.

Finn responded, "Okay guys. Goodnight." He watched Rachel go with sadness.

The couple made their way back to bed at a quarter to 5. Noah had to be up at 7 and he was pissed. "Rachel how could you let him stay? What are we going to do tomorrow when I have to be at work?" Puck demanded.

Rachel calmly replied, "When you wake up you can go downstairs and hit Finn with a pillow, get your aggression out and then when I wake up with the kids we can eat breakfast with him and then we'll join you for lunch at the station."

The way she said it left little room for argument and Noah knew it, but still he was pissed; he didn't trust Finn. When Finn told Rachel he loved her at the wedding, Noah wanted to beat the crap out of him. That was ancient history. But the wound never fully healed. He lost a best friend that day and he resented Finn for throwing away their friendship. 'Maybe he came for forgiveness' Noah thought as he let his eyelids drift slowly closed.

Rachel lay awake in bed long after her husband had fallen asleep beside her. She couldn't figure out what Finn was doing in her home after almost six years without a word. She sent him a letter after the wedding telling him she wished him the best in life and that she would always care about him, as a friend. He never responded. A million questions ran through her mind 'What do I say to him? Should I pretend that what happened at the wedding never happened? Or should I confront him? What do I tell the kids? Meet Uncle Finn?' It sounded weird in her head; he wasn't their uncle or a part of their lives. He wouldn't be a part of their lives if Noah got his way, and Rachel was happy to oblige him. Finn was unpredictable. Everyone thought Puck was the troublemaker but after proposing to Rachel Berry he matured dramatically. Finn, on the other hand, slowly slipped further into a downward spiral. He didn't go to college and got his girlfriend Quinn pregnant and basically ended up a disaster. She had the baby and he abandoned them both. Rachel didn't trust him anymore. 'But maybe he's changed.' That was her last thought as she fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah awoke to his alarm and contemplated throwing the damn thing across the room and taking the day off, but he couldn't do that because his superiors were counting on him. Noah was the best on the squad and in line for promotion any month now. He showered, kissed his sleeping bride, and made his way downstairs. Finn was still asleep on the couch as Noah looked him over. He looked the same as he did six years ago; tall, good looking and innocent. Noah hated it. He made himself coffee and decided to take Rachel's advice. On his way out the door, Puck picked up a throw pillow and winged it at Finn's head. After hearing a startled yelp before closing the front door, Puck walked out with a smirk on his face. 'I got him. Asshole.' Noah thought.

Finn awoke when something hit him in the face. He groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes and saw a throw pillow lying on the floor. "Asshole" he muttered to no one in particular. The house was quiet but sunny. Finn sat up and just watched the sunlight filter through the curtains in the living room. 'They have a nice house' he thought with jealousy in his heart. He sighed and rolled over again.

Rachel awoke after tossing and turning for a few hours. Noah was gone and Rachel was glad. This would give her a chance to talk to Finn one on one. She rose, showered, dressed in a casual way, and made her way downstairs. Finn was still asleep. 'I wonder if Noah woke him up' she thought to herself as she puttered around the kitchen. She started breakfast before heading upstairs to wake up Jack and Liana.

As she began cooking breakfast Rachel thought of how her life ended up this way. She thought back on her life up to this point and was filled with a myriad of emotions. After Noah proposed, the happy couple returned home and Rachel proudly showed off her ring to anyone and everyone. The next day the Glee club got together for a little reunion and the original "Gleeks" all squealed with joy at the news. Everyone congratulated Rachel and Noah except Finn who hung back in the shadows with a sullen look on his confused face. Rachel approached Finn and said, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

After some hesitation Finn hissed, "No Rachel I'm not happy for you! What the hell are you thinking? You and Puck are never gonna last… It's Puck we're talking about for Christ's sakes!"

Rachel was shocked at his reaction, and then enraged. "How dare you Finn Hudson? I love Noah and he loves me and we're getting married. I don't care what you think in the slightest."

The next few months were busy for Rachel Berry. Her fathers and Noah's mother got together to help her plan the wedding. After 2 years of being engaged the big day finally happened. As Rachel strode into the temple, she looked up the aisle and saw Noah. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and he had never looked more handsome. Rachel with her chestnut locks in curls and a form-fitting gown was beautiful and everyone took notice. She felt like a star. During the reception, Finn pulled Rachel aside, his breath reeking of whiskey. His speech was slurred as he said, "Rach there is something important I have to tell you."

Rachel, worried for him, said, "Of course Finn. What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm in love with you Rach. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I should never have let you go. It was a complete mistake…" His words came out in a jumbled rush.

"Finn, please stop speaking." Rachel sighed before continuing, "I'm married now to your best friend Noah. What we had was a long time ago and very brief. I never felt this way about you and I know you never loved…"

Rachel was cut off as Finn mashed his lips to hers; Rachel was too stunned to act. Suddenly she pushed against him but Finn wouldn't budge, he was too heavy. In the next instant, Noah wrenched Finn off of her and Rachel could breathe again. Finn took a swing at Noah, who successfully dodged and pushed Finn to the ground. "What the fuck Hudson? What's going on? How could you do this to me?" Noah yelled his voice hoarse with devastation.

Rachel's face reflected the shame and the disgust she felt at feeling Finn's lips on hers just hours after declaring "I do" to her husband. She was in tears when she choked out "Noah it's not what it looks like, please don't hate me."

Noah walked up to his bride and gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know it wasn't you, and I could never hate you. I love you Mrs. Puckerman" Noah whispered as he rounded on Finn shouting "Explain yourself Hudson before I beat the crap outta you!"

All Finn could do was sit sprawled on the ground shaking. After a tense minute he said, "I'm sorry man, I don't know what came over me. Rach, God I'm so sorry." He broke down and Rachel's heart broke as she walked away. She never knew what Noah told Finn but he was gone when she came back to the party. She still didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of pancakes tickled Finn's nose. He stretched and sat up to see two pairs of expectant chocolate colored eyes staring at him. He was a little shocked; he forgot Rachel and Puck had twins and it was eerie how much they looked like mini versions of their parents. The little boy spoke first, "Who are you?"

Before Finn could answer his sister interjected, "Yeah, mister. Who are you? We've never seen you before."

"I'm Finn. I'm a friend of mommy and daddy. What should I call you guys?" Finn answered.

"I'm Jack and this is my sister Liana." Jack replied.

"You can call me Li Li Finn. You're cute." Liana blushed a little.

"Liana! Don't say such things." Her mother scolded from the kitchen.

Finn looked over at Rachel and smiled. She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes. He wanted this life – Rachel in the kitchen cooking pancakes on a Saturday morning and their kids surrounding him. He knew it was unfair to wish that because he could never have her. But he could damn sure try.

"Morning Rach. You look great. You have really sweet kids." Finn said.

"Thank you Finn. They get their personalities from Noah." Rachel joked.

"I bet they do." Finn laughed.

"Mommy are the pancakes ready?" Jack whined.

"Yeah mommy we're hungry!" Liana shouted, echoing her brother.

"Soon, they'll be ready soon. Can you help set the table?" Rachel asked.

As the kids set the table, Finn cleaned himself up and changed into some fresh clothes. The four sat down at the table and made idle chatter. Rachel finally spoke up, "Kids why don't you go upstairs and get ready. We're going to go visit daddy soon." Jack and Liana squealed in delight and rushed upstairs.

"So we're all gonna go see Puck huh?" Finn asked.

"Yes we're going to visit Noah. He wanted us to come by for lunch." Rachel replied tartly.

"Even me too? Did you know he hit me with a pillow this morning?" Finn noted light heartedly.

Rachel chuckled as she responded, "Sorry Finn that was my idea. I figured Noah needed a way to get out some of his aggression. Hitting you with a pillow was the least dangerous method I could think of on short notice."

"Well Rach I really appreciate it. It's good to know you still care about me." Finn barely whispered.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably before replying, "Yes Finn I care about you, as a friend. It's been a long time and I thought it would be nice to catch up before Noah beat you to a bloody pulp."

Finn chuckled at this as he replied, "Either way you saved my life so I'm pretty grateful, anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Rachel thought for a minute before replying, "You can explain to me what you thought you were doing at the wedding? You could also tell me what Noah said to you and why you showed up out of the blue? And if you even got my letter…"

She was silenced by the look on Finn's face. It was a mixture of pain, sadness, fear and relief. He took a deep breath before replying, "Wow. You can still talk up a storm. It's nice to see that things haven't changed that much."

"Thank you Finn but that doesn't answer any of my questions. Please, you owe me at least this much," Rachel intoned.

"Alright Rach here it goes… At the wedding I thought I was going to magically steal you away from Puck. He told me to 'Leave you two the hell alone or he'd rip my throat out' and I showed up because I missed you guys and I thought enough time had passed so maybe I'd be forgiven. And yeah I got your letter but I was too embarrassed and heartbroken to respond. I'm still in love with you but looking at you and your family, I could never destroy that." When Finn was done he looked down at the table and fidgeted with his hands. It was a nervous trait he'd always possessed.

Rachel was astounded. He seemed so honest but she just couldn't be sure. "Finn…" She took a deep breath and the silence was interrupted by the sound of feet tramping down the stairs. Jack and Liana entered the kitchen then, effectively ending any hope of further conversation.

"Mommy let's go! I want to go see Daddy!" Liana shouted.

"Yeah mom let's go already!" Jack echoed the shout of his sister.

"Sure kids I'll grab my keys. You ready Finn?" Rachel asked with a question in her eyes, praying he'd agree.

Finn nodded his assent as he said, "Yeah I'm ready. Come on kids."


	6. Chapter 6

Noah picked up the phone and dialed the house. 'Pick up Rachel, please pick up' he thought as the answering machine clicked on. "Fuck" he muttered as the squad room secretary, Stacy, strolled up to his desk.

"Hey Noah, what's up? You look exhausted" Stacy said, her voice tinged with real concern.

"Hey Stacy, not too much you? And yeah I'm exhausted, been busy here and things at home are busy too ya know?" Noah answered.

Sitting on his desk, her short skirt rising higher on her thighs as she responded, "Things are good on my end. What's wrong?"

Noah noticed her tanned thighs but shook it off as he responded, "Well this guy that Rachel and I were friends with in high school came to visit… he was my best friend and her ex-boyfriend. He said he was still in love with her and we haven't seen him in a few years. I'm just nervous about him showing up out of nowhere."

Stacy placed her hand on his, gently squeezing as she opened her pretty mouth to say, "Noah, any girl who would choose another guy over you is crazy! Rachel loves you, she's a lucky girl."

"Thanks Stacy" Noah smirked. He was about to say something else when Rachel, Finn and the twins strode into the squad room. Noah's fists balled as he thought 'They look like the perfect family.'

"Daddy! Daddy!" cried Jack and Liana in unison. Noah couldn't help but smile. This was his family and he loved them. Rachel also smiled at him and she walked over and planted a chaste kiss to his lips. Noah normally hated displays of affection at work; he had a reputation to maintain, but today he didn't care. Rachel was about to pull away when Noah firmly grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed as she playfully swatted him away. 'He's never done this before, he must be worried' Rachel thought as she bit her lower lip. "We're here now baby, ready for lunch?"

"Yeah sure, just one second hun. Everyone this is Stacy, the squad room secretary, and Stacy this is my wife Rachel, my kids and Finn." Noah made his introductions quickly.

Everyone shook hands and the Puckerman family and Finn made their way to the diner down the block. The tension at the table was noticeable and lunch was awkward. Finn tried to catch Noah's eye but Noah refused to look at him.

Noah and Rachel held hands under the table as Rachel tried to come up with something to say. Finally an idea hit her, "So guess who I spoke to yesterday?"

Both men responded with "Who?" at the exact same moment. Noah glared at Finn out of the corner of his eye.

Rachel stuttered as she replied, "K-Kurt. He said he misses the old gang and wanted to get together over the summer. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah Rach. That would be a lot of fun getting the whole group back together. You, me, and everybody." Finn replied shyly.

Noah pointedly looked at Finn as he responded, "Yeah I guess it would be great to show everyone how happy we are and how good OUR life is at the moment."

At this point Rachel had had enough of the awkward tension. "Let's go everybody, Noah pay the check and we're leaving."

Walking back to the station to drop off Noah was just as awkward. 'Maybe I should just forget about fixing things between all of us,' Rachel thought. But she knew she couldn't continue on this way. Noah and Finn had to make up and that was that. Once she set her mind on something, Rachel Berry Puckerman would not give up until she had achieved her goal.


	7. Chapter 7

As Finn walked as far away from Puck as humanly possible he thought, "I should seriously just give up and go home. They're in love and there's nothing I can do about it.' Once they got back to the house Finn watched Rachel clean invisible specks of dust off the tables while he played with the kids.

"Finn, Finn let's play a game!" Liana shouted.

"What kind of game Li Li?" Finn replied just as loudly.

"Let's play monster trucks!" Jack interjected.

"No, no, no let's play house! Jack you can be the annoying little brother, and I'll be the mommy and Finn you can be the daddy!" Liana enthusiastically stated.

Finn pretended to debate it for a minute before replying, "Alright, house it is. Except I think Jack should be my cool younger brother. What do you think Jack?"

"Yeah I guess that would be alright. Come on let's go upstairs!" Jack responded.

Rachel watched her kids drag Finn upstairs to play house and she felt a funny feeling in her stomach. She just didn't trust Finn, not that she thought he would hurt the kids but he wasn't a part of their lives and never would be. 'Or could he be?' she thought as she scrubbed the counters.


	8. Chapter 8

At work Noah could barely concentrate. He hated the idea of Rachel being at home, his home, with Finn and his kids. To make matters worse, Stacy had just bent over to pick up her pen right in front of his desk. 'God she has a nice ass. I wouldn't mind…' Noah thought wistfully. Just at that moment she turned to wink at him and Noah hastily looked away. Stacy smiled and sauntered up to him and said with a teasing note to her voice, "Hey hot stuff. What's up?"

"Uhh nothing. Just tired and kinda wanna get out of here." Noah replied.

Stacy quickly retorted, "Are you sure nothing is up? I saw you staring at me Officer Puckerman."

"Ha ha very funny Stacy. Yeah I was staring but you were being pretty obvious. Not my fault if your physique caught my attention."

"Oh come on Noah. I'm hot, you're hot. We'd be really hot together and I know this great place where we could go and…"

Noah cut her off immediately, "Wait Stacy. I think you're a nice girl but I'm married and I've never cheated on her and I never would. I love Rachel. I'm sorry."

Stacy stormed off muttering something under her breath that Noah couldn't quite hear but it sounded like, "You'll change your mind. They always do." Noah was more than a little worried.


	9. Chapter 9

Around dinner time, Noah stumbled into the house. He had to grab a beer after work to calm his nerves. Not only was he dealing with the Stacy drama at work but also the Finn/Rachel drama at home. He was going crazy! He thought to himself 'Rachel please don't be mad' as he turned the key in the lock.

"Daddy Daddy!" Liana yelled as she jumped into his waiting arms.

"Hey Li Li, how are you sweetie? Where are mommy and Finn?" Noah asked careful not to slur his words in front of his daughter.

Liana didn't hesitate as she said, "They're upstairs. Mommy said they needed to talk and closed the door."

Puck was furious as he hurriedly bolted up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile upstairs, Rachel and Finn argued. "Rachel I want you. Why is that so hard to believe? Why can't you just trust me when I say I love you?" Finn shouted.

"Finn, why should I believe you? You're a liar. Besides I don't care if you want me or love me! I'm with Noah and I wouldn't want it any other way!" Rachel yelled back in anger. She had never been this angry before and she visibly trembled as Finn approached her, almost stalking her.

"Rach I need you. My life has been miserable without you. I want you." Finn muttered as he grabbed onto her arms and pulled her close.

Rachel was terrified and yelled, "No Finn, stop it. I don't want this! Stop please."

As he placed his lips gently against hers Noah burst through the door shouting, "Get your hands off my wife asshole!"

Finn backed away from Rachel and prepared for a fight. Noah squared his shoulders and dropped into a fighting stance ready to defend the woman he loves. Seeing the two men acting like children caused something to break inside of Rachel and she finally snapped. She was tired of Noah and Finn fighting with each other, and she was tired of being fought over. Rachel was not a prize to be won; she was a married woman for crying out loud! Tonight she would find a way to make the guys realize that or she would walk out on both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Noah, Finn, can we talk?" Rachel asked sweetly, looking each of them in the eye as she desperately tried to defuse the tension.

Finn readily agreed, "Yeah Rach whatever you want." He was scared of Puck throwing a punch at his face so he welcomed Rachel's suggestion for talk.

Noah glared at Finn and replied, "Of course baby."

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "I'm sick of the tension in this house. It's making me very uncomfortable. Noah I love you more than anything and Finn, I want to rebuild our friendship. But I can't possibly do that with you two casting nasty glances at each other every second and vying for my attention. Just stop it!" She hastily added, "If you ever try to kiss me again Finn, I will kill you."

She shuddered as Noah ran his fingers through her silken locks. She was afraid of being touched. He stared into her eyes and he said, "I'm sorry Rachel. You know I love you too and I'm just scared of losing you. I already lost my best friend… but I shouldn't care because he's being a complete idiot!"

"Wait, Puck. Man you didn't lose me. I'm sorry I screwed up so badly. I meant it when I said I missed you both. Yeah I'm still in love with Rach but I don't want that to get in between us," Finn replied.

"How can it not get in between us Finn? That's my wife! You are trying to come in between my marriage and I can't stand it. I will not put up with this shit!" Noah yelled.

Rachel grabbed onto his bicep and squeezed gently as she breathed, "Noah baby please calm down. Yes I know Finn messed up but nothing is ever going to happen. I have no feelings for him. After his inane comments a moment ago I'm even done trying to rebuild this friendship."

Finn looked at the ground before replying with tears in his eyes, "I don't even know what that means but seriously Rach? Puck? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on with me. I want to be in your lives and I don't know how to do that without screwing my life up even more."

"Finn man you have to stop coming after my wife. Rachel and I are happy. We've got a great family and I'd want nothing more than to have you back as my best friend but I feel like too much has happened," Noah slurred.

Rachel stared intently at her husband and said, "You're drunk Noah." Tears filled her eyes and threatened to overflow.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel let the tears silently fall and Noah was devastated. He never wanted Rachel to see him drunk. He wasn't really drunk but Noah hadn't had a drink since high school graduation. Rachel hated alcohol and he respected her wishes; they didn't keep any alcohol in the house and Noah never drank socially. But sometimes when he got frustrated, like he was with the Finn/Rachel drama, he would crave a beer. He had given into temptation earlier and felt guilty about it. The guilt showed in his eyes as he whispered, "I'm so sorry Rachel."


	13. Chapter 13

Seeing Noah drunk like that brought back a tidal wave of painful memories for Rachel. When she was a little girl her dads were always working and her uncle Max used to babysit her. Uncle Max was a really sweet guy, when he was sober. But every time he watched Rachel he would get drunk and scream at her "You're a disgusting little whore Rachel!" Sometimes he would hit her and other times he would touch her.

Breaking from her reverie, she shuddered and trembled as she said, "Noah, get out. I want you out of this house right now."

Both Finn and Noah looked up at this as Noah stared wide-eyed at his wife. Rachel would not change her mind, 'I can't have him around the kids like this, or around me.' She shook her head twice to clear it and then said more firmly, "Get out."

As Finn went to interject, Noah silenced him with a look. Then he turned on his heel and stumbled out the door.

Rachel let one tear fall as she knew things were over and didn't stop Finn when he placed his arms around her slim waist.


	14. Chapter 14

'I can't believe she threw me out!' Noah thought angrily. He didn't even realize where he was headed until he had arrived. Back at work, as usual. He seemed to be spending a lot of time at the station house lately, it was becoming like a second home. "Goddamn it!" Noah shouted, as he strode in and threw himself down into his desk chair. Five minutes later Stacy cautiously approached. "Is everything alright?" she asked in a sweet voice, afraid of sparking Noah's temper. He grunted out a gruff, "Yup" before placing his head on the desk, his shoulders falling. Stacy didn't believe him for one second. As he lifted his head their eyes locked and Stacy grabbed him by the hand, slowly dragging him into the barracks before closing and silently locking the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel shrugged out of Finn's embrace, his gigantic hands feeling like heavy weights on her hips and heart. She stared at him intently before uttering a single word, "Leave." Finn looked at her in disbelief for a few moments before she stated a little bit louder and clearer, "Finn Hudson I want you to leave. You have no idea of the damage you caused and I want you out of my life. Stay away from Noah and I, don't try to contact us or come to visit again. Say goodbye to the kids. Goodbye Finn." With those parting words, Rachel locked herself in the bathroom and sank to the floor clutching her stomach as sobs wracked her lithe frame.

It had been almost a decade since she had revisited the painful memories of her abuse at the hands of her Uncle Max. 'Noah knew that drinking was absolutely disgusting to me and what did he do? He showed up drunk! In our home no less!' Rachel thought while holding back her tears. She wasn't upset anymore, now she was angry. She reached for her phone and dialed his cell listening to the phone ring incessantly until finally being redirected to his voicemail. "This is Noah Puckerman, leave a message." Rachel took a deep breath before saying, "Noah baby please come home, I'm sorry for everything and I miss you. We need to talk so please hurry home. I love you." She closed her phone and waited for him to return.


	16. Chapter 16

Noah stared at Stacy with an inquisitive look on his face. 'She is so sexy but no, Puck you're married. You love Rachel. But Rachel hates you right now. And she was kissing Finn. Dude, that doesn't make it okay.' He was snapped out of his reverie by Stacy's predatory approach; she was stalking him like a lioness stalks a weak gazelle, and right now Noah Puckerman was a very weak and wounded gazelle. "Stacy we can't do this," Noah whispered right as she settled herself in between his legs. Stacy didn't reply but instead dropped to her knees and began unbuckling his belt. Noah felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but didn't care, to be touched by a woman as beautiful as Stacy felt amazing, especially after seeing Rachel's lips attached to Finn's. Noah moaned as Stacy slowly dragged down his zipper but bolted upright when his cock got snagged; Noah always went commando. "Ow fuck!" he loudly whispered. "I'm sorry Noah, it was an accident" Stacy apologized. Noah halted her hands before she could go any further and he cleaned himself up and then walked out. Hearing another woman call him Noah broke him out of his reverie and he walked past his desk and out the precinct doors and headed back home.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel looked at the clock, it was almost ten pm and she hadn't heard from Noah in hours. 'I hope he's okay, I wish he would call me back' she thought to herself and she thoroughly washed her body and mind of all remnants of Finn Hudson. Noah entered the house and called for Rachel but she didn't answer. That's when he heard the shower running and prayed to God that Rachel was alone. Noah entered the master bathroom and saw Rachel in the shower shampooing her hair painstakingly slowly and the sight turned him on more than anything in the world. 'My wife is so beautiful, how the fuck could I be so stupid?' Noah angrily chastised himself. He slowly stripped and entered into the shower behind his loving wife.

"Noah!" Rachel whisper shouted, surprised and comforted by the feeling of his large and reassuring hands on her hips.

"Baby I am so sorry for the fighting and the drinking and all the stupid shit I have done and said, I love you Rachel with all my heart" Noah replied before being cut off by her plush lips against his.

Rachel kissed Noah with all the love and intensity she could muster while slowly sliding her hands down his rock hard abs and grabbing his thick cock. 'God I can't believe how amazing his body is even after all this time' Rachel thought as Noah pushed her up against the shower wall.

Noah pushed his wife up against the wall roughly while gently massaging her full breasts with his hands, pulling on her nipples with the rough pads of his fingertips before sucking her right nipple into his mouth, lightly biting with his teeth. Rachel moaned at the contact, whimpering for more pleasure and more friction. Noah happily obliged by sliding two fingers quickly into her already soaking wet pussy.

Rachel's eyes shot open with the feeling of Noah penetrating her with his hands; the feeling was pure electricity shooting from her center to her clit to her nipples as Noah worked all three pleasure zones at once with his tongue and fingers. Rachel continued to stroke Noah's dick hard and fast causing him to grunt with the pleasure.

"Rachel baby I need to be inside you, please say you'll let me be with you again," Noah groaned against her ear, tracing the shell lightly with his tongue.

"Yes baby, I need you too. Please Noah take me," Rachel breathily moaned in return. Then Noah maneuvered himself inside of his wife and began to thrust slowly, letting her adjust to his size. With the stress of work and then Finn's unannounced visit it had been nearly two weeks since they had a chance to be intimate and Rachel was tight. Noah's eyes rolled into his head with the sheer pleasure of being inside of her again. Rachel began panting and mewling, making those noises that Noah loved, and he knew he had to satisfy her. Noah quickly sped up, pumping and thrusting into his wife without abandon while whispering in her ear, "I love you Rachel, I love you, I always have and I always will."

Rachel shuddered as she came hard against her husband who quickly followed in a mutual orgasm. "I love you too Noah," was her breathless reply.


End file.
